love_hunger_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Katniss Everdeen
Katniss Everdeen is the heroine of the hunger games series. She is the master of bow and arrows, Victor of the 74th Hunger Games and a whole lot more Biography Early Life Katniss was born on the 8th of May, in the Seam, District 12. When Katniss was only 11 years old, she lost her father, and became head of the family. With her mother and Prim to feed, they soon became very hungry. One day, when she walked past the bakery, where Peeta Mellark, the baker's son, had got into serious trouble. He had burnt bread, and had to feed it to the pigs. But instead of feeding the pigs, he saved Katniss's life by passing it to her. A few weeks later, Katniss signed up for tesserae. With a little bit of grain and oil, they came by. Katniss started hunting, and she met Gale Hawthorne, who became a friend for life. Hunger Games When Katniss is sixteen, twelve-year-old Prim is reaped for the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Katniss sees this as a death sentence for Prim, and volunteers to take her place. She is taken to the Capitol with male tribute Peeta, escort Effie Trinket and their mentor, Haymich Abernathy. At the opening ceremony, Katniss and Peeta wear fiery costumes, wich steal the nations hearts. At the interviews, Katniss comes across as honest but a bit hostile, and desirable, because of Peeta's love for her. When the Games start, Katniss avoids being killed by Clove at the Cornucopia, and runs into the woods. In the night, the District 8 female decides to camp next to her, and the Careers see her fire. The girl gets killed, but the Careers do not see Katniss. Katniss wakes up the next day, and is determined to find water. She starts dehidrating, and feels that she will not last long. She finally finds water, and for the first time she is happy in the arena. She wakes up the next morning to a wall of fire coming closer. Katniss escapes the fire, with a few burns. She wills the Careers to find her, and they do... She kills Glimmer and the District 4 girl, and finds new shelter. Rue follows Katniss, and they become allies. They are on a mission to destroy the Careers food, and while doing it Katniss loses her hearing. The day after Rue is killed by Marvel, so Katniss kills Marvel. It is announced that two tributes can win if from the same District, so Katniss tries to find Peeta. Peeta is very ill, so Katniss cares for him, despite not being a healer of any kind. A feast is announced at the Cornucopia, with bags for each district, containing something they need desperately. Katniss goes to the feast, drugging Peeta to make him sleep. She fights Clove, and watches Tresh kill her. Thresh tells Katniss he will let her go, but the next time he would kill her. She goes back to Peeta, and has a few romantic moments with him. In the following day Thresh is killed. Katniss is sad because Thresh let her go, and he was from District 11, Rue's home. The next day Katniss and Peeta go out hunting, and Peeta dissapears. He found poisonous nightlock berries by the stream, and he accidentally killed Foxface with them. Katniss knows that her next fight agains Cato will be her last, one way or the other, alive or dead. She and Peeta head to the Cornucopia, to find Cato. He runs onto the plain, running away from the wolf mutts with the tribute's DNA. She first notices Glimmer, then Foxface, the District 9 male, Rue and Thresh. She shoots one of her last arrows at Cato's hand, so he falls into the mutts. Hours later, the mutts have still not killed Cato, so out of vegenance she shoots her very last arrow at Cato. He dies, so Katniss and Peeta should have won, but the Gamemakers announce they cannot both win. Katniss would hate to kill Peeta. She knows they must have a victor, so she decides to commit suicide, thinking the Gamemakers will not let them. She prepares to die, but the Gamemakers let them both win. They are picked up by a Capitol hovercraft, and go back to the Training Center. Doctors take care of Peeta, but Katniss thinks they will kill him. They do not, though, and they go back to District 12. Victims in the arena Family Katniss's family consists of Prim, her sister, her mother, Mrs. Everdeen, and her father Mr. Everdeen. Prim is 4 years younger than Katniss, and is one of the only people that makes Katniss truly happy. Katniss also volunteerd for Prim at the Reaping, being sure that Prim would die in the arena. However, Katniss does not have as strong a relationship with her mother, because when Mr. Everdeen dies, she becomes ill, so Katniss has to look after herself. In Catching Fire they have a better relationship, though, but Katniss does still not thouroghly trust her. After Prim's death, Mrs. Everdeen leaves Katniss to strart a hospital in District 4. Physical Description As she is from the Seam, Katniss has the common Seam traits: black hair and blue eyes. Also, she looks so much like Gale, that he could be her brother. She is also described as smaller than most other tributes. She is skinny from not having very much to eat. She has a healthy body, because of all the hunting she does. Katniss always wears her hair in her trademark braid, so people would recognise her in the arena.